Ferb's English cousins
Ferb Fletcher has several cousins around the world. At present, seven have been shown in the series. English cousins Ferb's English cousins are the paternal cousins of Ferb Fletcher. Not much is known about them at the moment, other than the fact that they appear to like soccer, or "football" in England, each of them having been named after famous football players. Family members * Beckham Fletcher (blond hair) * Beckham Fletcher (brown hair, square glasses) * Beckham Fletcher (brown hair, half-moon glasses) * Pelé Fletcher (blond hair) * Pelé Fletcher (brown hair) Trip to America The Beckhams and Pelés, along with the rest of their family, came to Danville to see an exhibition match of their favorite team, the Snifferton Nostrils, and to visit Ferb. The five brothers believed that Ferb lost his British culture after living in American longer than he did in England. They challenged him, Phineas, and their friends to a football (soccer) match in the Football X-7 soccer built by Phineas and Ferb. The match ended in a tie and Pelé (with brown hair) apologized to Ferb for thinking Ferb lost his British culture. ("My Fair Goalie") Personality The five brothers have inherited their father's competitive spirit, as they view football's purpose to be about winning. They also seem to disapprove of Ferb being in American longer than he did in England, under the pretense that he will eventually lose his British culture. Physical Appearance * Pelé Fletcher: the tallest of his brothers, with lighter brown hair, red shirt with a white collar and pink stripes, white shorts and black sneakers. * Pelé Fletcher: spiky blond hair. Wears a dark-red shirt with a tan vest and very high-waisted red pants (similar to Ferb's pants) with a black belt and black sneakers. * Beckham Fletcher: straight brown hair, half-moon black glasses, green T-shirt, gray pants and gray sneakers. * Beckham Fletcher: unkempt brown hair, square green glasses, tan T-shirt with a white shirt underneath, brown shorts and black sneakers with white socks. * Beckham Fletcher: straight blond hair that covers one eye, switching sides as he turns from side to side, similar to how Ferb's eye sizes will change depending on which way he is facing. His nose is shaped similar to Ferb's, and he wears a dark-blue jacket with a hood, blue jeans and black sneakers. Background Information * Their parents name them after their favorite and/or famous footballer (soccer); David Beckham and Pelé. * Their older sister Eliza also has Beckham as a name, specifically a middle name. * Their Uncle Lawrence introduce them from the youngest to the oldest. * They are fans of the Snifferton Nostrils, just like the rest of their family. Appearances *"My Fair Goalie" Eliza Fletcher Eliza Beckham Fletcher is the eldest of Ferb's English cousins. Like her brothers, she is named after a football player. On her trip to America to see the family's favorite football team, she spent time with step-cousin Candace Flynn, teaching her how to be "a lady" so that she could impress Jeremy Johnson at Candace's request. Eliza's lessons had reshaped Candace into a proper lady, but Jeremy revealed during a date that he likes Candace just the way she is ("My Fair Goalie"). Scottish cousin Ferb Fletcher's Scottish cousin lives in Scotland with his parents, Angus and Maura. He sometimes keeps in touch with Ferb via webcam. His parents seem to like Ferb, because they sent him candy. Candace overheard Ferb when he was trying to speak while eating the candy, which she later thought was "strange vocal patterns" similar to what was in a movie. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") At present, his frist name has not yet been revealed. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:British characters Category:European Characters Category:Fletcher family Category:Females Category:Ferb's Cousins